FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a lift-off cover assembly for ship barges or the like which includes a plurality of adjacently positioned curved sections and end sections. The cover assembly can be made of a semirigid to rigid lightweight material such as fiberglass reinforced resin and is adapted to be placed on the barge so as to define a storage space thereunder.